


Loving Degradation

by RiverRhyme



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Paint, Bondage, Chains, Cock Slut, Consensual Non-Consent, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Leather, Lemon, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Maids, Master/Pet, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRhyme/pseuds/RiverRhyme
Summary: Nico's always picked what they did in the bedroom. Until tonight. Next thing Nico knows, she bound in chains with a slutty maid costume on.What has she gotten herself into?Pure PWP, heavy BDSM and pet play themes.





	Loving Degradation

"A-are you sure about this Maki?" Nico nervously asked as she slightly tugged on the leather bonds that ensnared her wrists.  
  
"Nico, I don't think I've ever been more sure about anything," Maki growled, licking her lips and looking at her lover with a predatory gaze.  
  
It's not often that Nico felt uncomfortable with sexual ventures, yet this one weighed heavily in her stomach, making her feel nauseous. She never would have guessed that Maki had a dominant personality that craved submissive prey. So when the question was raised was raised of what the couple should try next in the bedroom, the opportunity was quickly swept up by the redhead, and before Nico could say her catchphrase, she was bound up in leather and chains, which were magically procured by Maki.  
  
Currently she wore a skimpy maid outfit that barely covered her modest rump, let alone her thighs, which were bare until her knees, where black and white stockings covered her legs. The tight black lace hugged her chest, causing her small breasts to appear bigger, almost spilling out of the top. A small lace tiara finished off the look, much to Nico's disdain.  
  
"This outfit is so tacky Maki," Nico whined, pulling against her chains which held her up.  
  
"Nico, if you don't want to do this, we can stop," Maki softly said, locking her gaze into Nico's eyes. Nico swallowed nervously. "No, I want to do this. We've always done stuff I want to do. Now it's your turn. I know what I'm in for, so do whatever you want."  
  
A worried look took over Maki's expression. "I- I don't want to hurt you though. I've never actually done this, it's just something I've always wanted to do."  
  
"Maki," Nico interrupted. "I don't care what you do. Call me anything you want, hit me as much as you want. Just stop if I say the safe word, alright?"  
  
Maki nodded. "The safe word is 'A-RISE', alright?"  
  
"Why did you pick that as the safe word?" Nico huffed.  
  
"Because," Maki said, stroking Nico's raven hair with a smile, "Nothing turns me off more than the thought of our rivals."  
  
A sigh escaped Nico's lips as she tugged on the chains that supported her.  
  
"Anything too tight?" Nico asked, togging on the metal chains. Two chains hung from the ceiling and held Nico's wrists in place over her head. Nico rested on her knees, her ankles also locked in place by two leather cuffs. How the chains were connected, Nico had no idea. Had Maki drilled anchor points in the ceiling?  
  
"Alright, I'm going to go get changed, alright?" Maki asked. "You need anything?"  
  
"No, just hurry up." Nico sighed. It wasn't that she wasn't looking for forward to this; on the contrary, she found Maki's dominant cravings to be incredibly sexy. She was simply incredibly nervous. Nervous she would need this up for Maki, mess up her lines, or even worse, not enjoy this. She had never even considered the possibility of bringing BDSM themes into the bedroom, yet here Maki was, an apparent expert in the field. Could Nico live up to Maki's fantasy?  
  
Beads of sweat ran down her milky skin as her breath rasped, anticipating what was to come. Nico became acutely aware of her surroundings; the soft tick of the clock, the faint rustling of leaves outside her window, the smell of lavender from their bed. Seconds seemed to pass like hours as Nico anxiously waiting for Maki, her core growing hotter and hotter the longer she waited. Desperately, Nico attempted to rub her throbbing core against the floor in order to alleviate some of the build up pressure.  
  
The door lock clicked sharply, and Maki walked out, a thin layer of black latex hugging her body, while revealing a great deal of her cleavage and stomach, spikes and chains wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Her hair was done up in a ponytail, giving her face a more angular and superior look.  
  
Maki momentarily hesitated as she saw Nico, a shocked look adorning her pretty face, which soon turned to a cruel smirk.  
  
"Couldn't wait even a few minutes?" Maki cruelly mocked and she sauntered over to her prey, her predatory eyes drinking in the sight before her.  
  
"Cause you took to long." Nico spat, continuing to rub against the ground. A sharp slap was delivered to her check, causing Nico to stop and gaze up at her mistress.  
  
"Seems we'll have to teach you some respect." Maki icely said, clutching Nico's chin and forcing her to make eye contact. "Tonight, you are mine, understand?"  
  
Nico swallowed and submissively nodded, causing Maki to let go, instead using her hand to pat her pet's head.  
  
"Good girl," she cooed, walking behind the bound girl. Nico craned her neck to try to see her mistress, but was meet with another harsh slap.  
  
"Keep your eyes forward!" Maki barked.  
  
"Sorry," Nico mumbled.  
  
A hand shot out, wrapping around Nico's delicate neck, momentarily stopping her breathing.  
  
"What do you say?" Maki threatened through ground teeth into Nico's ear.  
  
"Master!" Nico choked out.  
  
Maki relented, letting go and circling her prey once more, sizing her up. If Nico's core was hot before, it was now on fire. Her legs began to tremble and the throbbing wouldn't subside.  
  
"Such a worthless maid. Making my floors even dirtier with your disgusting filth," Maki sneered, pointing at the floor under Nico.  
  
Nico glanced down and gasped in shock. The entire floor around her was covered in fluid, presumably from herself.  
  
"Looks like I'll have to get you to clean it," Maki sighed as she tinkered with the chains that bound Nico to the ceiling.  
  
The chains gave way, allowing Nico to put her arms by her side. Refusing to break character, she kept her gaze fixed on Maki.  
  
"Good girl," Maki said petting Nico's head. "Now, clean it up."  
  
Nico looked around in confusion, then back at Maki. "W-with what?"  
  
A foot struck out, colliding with Nico's swelling core, causing the smaller girl to scream in agony.  
  
"W-what do you say?" Maki half growled, half stammered, staring deep into Nico's eyes. Though on the surface they raged like an inferno, Nico could also see undertones of worry and regret. For the first time, Maki was unsure of herself.  
  
"It's alright," Nico whispered, "I'm fine."  
  
A relieved look came over Maki, as she grabbed Nico's chin once more.  
  
"What do you say!?" She barked, this time with more confidence.  
  
"M-master!" Nico cried, feeling the fluids flood out of her body.  
  
"You'll learn by the end of tonight, slut," Maki spat, pulling Nico's hair gently, guiding her head towards the wooden floor.  
  
"As for how you clean it? With your filthy mouth of course!" Maki cackled sadistically.  
  
Nico's mind was torn, one side urging her to meet Maki's desires, yet the other crying out that this was shameful.  
  
The former side won, Nico hesitantly sticking out her tongue. Maki roughly shoved her slave's head down, forcing Nico's tongue to lap up her own juices.  
  
"Make sure you get every last drop, you filthy whore," Maki snapped.  
  
Nico felt an involuntary moan escape her throat as her taste filled her mouth. Maki began to jerk her hand around, forcing Nico's head to move around to clean up the entire mess. Nico's face burned as she felt a sharp slap delivered to her backside.  
  
"I see your wearing pink lace!" Maki chimed. "You whore," she chuckled. "Unfortunately, it clashed with your outfit, so I think I need to get rid of them."  
  
Maki plunged her finger into the sopping fabric, roughly jabbing Nico's dripping cunt. Nico cries were muffled by the floor and her own fluids.  
  
Maki roughly gripped Nico's tight ass, delivering spanks to the firm flesh.  
  
"I think I'll have to punish you for this," Maki said, poison dripping from every word. "It goes against your uniform regulation. Did you run out of black panties?"  
  
In actuality, Maki had given her the hot pink panties to wear. Was this her plan all along?  
  
Maki quickly tore through the fabric, wrenching the wet panties down Nico's legs. Before Nico knew it, she was bent over Maki's lap, her red ass proudly sticking up in the air.  
  
Nico hid her face in shame as Maki rubbed the sensitive skin gently, delicately kissing her rump.  
  
"Such a beautiful ass you have," Maki praised. "I have the perfect thing for it."  
  
Maki reached over to a small bag on the ground, taking out a paddle and gently slapping it against her own hand.  
  
"See what it says?" Maki asked, showing Nico her hand. The hand was bright red from the slap, except for the middle which read the word 'SLUT'.  
  
"This will be all over your ass, slave. Then everyone will know just how much of a cum-dump you really are," Maki smiled in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Really I'm doing you a favour. You enjoy being labeled, don't you?"  
  
Nico managed a timid nod with a small whine of affirmation, closing her eyes tightly as she felt Maki raise her hand.  
  
Nico waited for the impact to come, bracing herself. After a moment passed, Nico let her breath go, opening her eyes to see what the hold up was. A stinging blow was dealt to her rear end, causing delicious ass to shake and redden. Nico howled, tears threatening to overflow.  
  
Maki snaked her hand around Nico's throat, gripping onto her delicate neck like a vice. "What do you say?"  
  
"T-Thank you master!" Nico spluttered.  
  
"Good. Now keep count."  
  
Maki delivered blow after blow to Nico's rear end, cackling after every 'thank you' she got in return. Nico's tears began to fall down her checks, yet her sex got hotter and hotter. She didn't understand why she was feeling so good, yet so hurt.  
  
"Look at this ass!" Maki praised, setting down the paddle and groping Nico's ass once more. "Now everyone really knows what you are."  
  
"T-Thank you master."  
  
"Hmmm, you did well there. I may have some more fun," Maki mused, reaching over to her bad and pulling out a thin tube of lipstick. She uncapped it, dragging it along her slave's raw ass. "I think I should let the world know what to do with you."  
  
Nico inhaled as she felt Maki draw on her back side, relishing in the cold feel of lipstick against her hot rump.  
  
Maki chucked to herself as she drew crimson arrows towards Nico's puckered asshole, writing "I want it here!" beside it. Both cheeks were adorned with words like, 'cum-dump', 'cock sleeve', 'horny wench' and 'fuck slave'.  
  
Maki admired her work and capped her lipstick. "Now, since the world knows you're a public fuck hole, I'd like the first go!"  
  
Maki reached up, adjusting the chains that kept Nico bound. Nico felt her body be heaved up into an upright position on her knees, her wrists bound above her.  
  
Maki reached for her crimson lipstick, drawing it on Nico's lips. Her next tag was on Nico's neck, which she labeled "throat-pussy". Her last note was written on Nico's forehead, stating "use me".  
  
Maki stood back and admired her handy work.  
  
"Well, if you insist," Maki nonchalantly said, gesturing to Nico's forehead. "There's just one more thing actually..."  
  
Maki pulled a strap out of her back, with a single ring in the middle.  
  
"These things are pretty cool actually," Maki smiled. "I put this ring in your mouth," she explained as she placed the ring in her fuck puppet's mouth. "Then I tie it around your head. Now I can fuck your throat without worrying about you fighting it!" Maki gleefully explained.  
  
Maki's facade dropped momentarily, staring down at Nico. "Just remember, if it gets too much, just kick the ground." Nico quickly glanced down. They had put a small button on the ground that was to be used if Nico wanted to stop while her mouth was occupied. Nico nodded.  
  
"Good," Maki coldly said, returning to her persona. "Now, let's have some fun."  
  
Maki unbuckled her pants, sliding her black panties down to release her erection. Sliding her cock down her slave's throat, she relished in the feel of Nico's damp, warm mouth.  
  
"Fuck," Maki huskily breathed. "Now, it's time you use you slave."  
  
Maki thrust her cock fully down Nico's gullet, ramming her throat brutally. Her hand wrapped around the back of Nico's head, forcing her length down her throat. Nico choked, spluttering desperately as Maki forcefully used her mouth cunt.  
  
"Breath out your nose bitch," Maki spat. "I even have to teach you how to suck cock. You really are useless."  
  
Nico raw throat burned as Maki's length invaded her mouth. Tears began streaming from Nico's eyes. Maki pulled her cock from Nico's throat, jamming it into her slave's eye.  
  
"Crying now, are we? Tears of joy I assume, for being graced with my dick."  
  
Nico reverently nodded. "Yes master, I love it!" She cried, her voice slurred from the ring gag.  
  
Maki crackle, inserting her wet cock into her fuck toy's mouth. Once again she rammed her cock in and out, slamming the head of her cock against the back of Nico's throat.  
  
Nico felt Maki's cock begin to twitch, signalling she was about to cum. Maki continued to ram Nico's throat, gasping for air as she felt her orgasm approaching.  
  
"Slave, I'm going to cum, and you're going to drink all of it, understand me," Maki gasped. "If you don't, you'll never be able to walk again, you disgusting whore."  
  
Nico nodded, closing her eyes to prepare for the onslaught on her throat.  
  
"Look at me!" Maki snapped. " I want to see your eyes as you're being used!"  
  
Nico gazed up at her master's eyes, not breaking contact at all as her head has thrust back and forward, impaling her throat onto Maki's length.  
  
A burst of stringy cum burst from Maki's throbbing dick, filling Nico's throat with the salty liquid.  
  
Maki gasped for air as she thrust Nico's head onto her cock, riding Nico's face through her orgasm.  
  
Nico refused to let a single drop of Maki's hot filth escape as she drank it like milk, much to Maki's satisfaction.  
  
Maki continued to thrust her cock in and out of Nico's mouth at a much slower pace, coming off her high.  
  
"That was fucking fantastic," she murmured. "I could go again." Gently, she stroked Nico's raven hair. "You've done such a good job pet. How about we have some fun."  
  
Maki made quick work of Nico's bonds, disconnecting them and freeing Nico.  
  
"Now," Maki began, walking around the submissive girl. "I figured I'd promote you from my slave to my pet. Sound good?"  
  
Nico eagerly nodded, to which Maki graced her with a smile.  
  
"Good!" Maki chimed, clapping her hands together. "Let's get you ready!"  
  
Maki reached into her bag, procuring a butt plug with a long, black tail on the end. Maki tapped Nico's ass, causing the girl to raise it off the floor. Maki began to suck on the butt plug, plunging it to the back of her throat and deep throating it. Nico felt her cunt swell up at the display, but was brought down to earth by the plastic head pressing against her rear entrance, asking for entrance.  
  
"Now, be a good girl and swallow this whole in your tight asshole," Maki cooed.  
  
The couple had very rarely ventured to the rear door, so it still took sometime for Nico to relax, but was help by the sloppy kisses Maki delivered to her puckered asshole. Once the toy was fully inserted, Maki gave it a few experimental thrusts, causing Nico to moan. Maki then procured a small headband with two black and pink cat ears on the top. Maki gently placed it on Nico's head, the cat ears perking up in between her two pigtails.  
  
"My, my, you're strung up," Maki smiled. "But it's time for your walk."  
  
Maki procured a pink leash, with small diamonds lining the collar. Maki clipped it on Nico neck, tightening it uncomfortably. "We don't want it to come off, now do we?"  
  
Nico nodded, and got on all fours. Her tail fell between her legs, grazing her glistening sex which caused her to flinch everytime the fabric moved.  
  
Maki stepped in front of her pet, tugging her collar gently. Nico followed, staying close to Maki's high heels which clicked every step she took. Nico lust-clouded mind began to wonder if cats were able to be walked like this, but ultimately decided it wasn't too important. Together they circled the room, Nico's body beginning to ache. Her arms began to give out, her sex aching.  
  
She stumbled, met with a strong tug to her neck. Maki sighed loudly and turned to look at her pet. Nico lay on the ground, exhausted. Maki tutted with disappointment.  
  
"Seems like you're too useless to be a pet," she sneered, tugging the leash upward. Nico followed the leash, standing on her knees as the collar tugged on her neck, making it hard to breathe.  
  
"You're demoted back to fuck toy."  
  
Maki shoved Nico over, lifting her hips, Nico's body only being supported by her shoulders, her head lying against the floor. Maki held her legs up, keeping her from falling over.  
  
"Looks like I'll have to fuck you into the ground," she growled, lifting one leg between Nico's legs, her erect cock lining up with Nico's dripping pussy. Maki guided her cock into the wet mess below it, plunging it into the needy cunt. She grabbed the leg in front of her and drilled into Nico's core, causing her to scream. Her body felt numb in the awkward position, which only made her wetter.  
  
"You like this you fucking whore?" Maki grunted, continuing to mercilessly drill her cock sleeve I to the floor. "You like being fucked upside down?"  
  
"Yes master!" Nico cried, tears forming in her eyes, unable to bear the feeling of being used. Her asshole began to clench, squeezing against the butt plug that scraped against her inner walls.  
  
"Tell me how much you love it! Thank me!" Maki demanded through bared teeth.  
  
"Thank you master for fucking me!" Nico cried in short gasps. "I love being fucked by your massive cock. Thank you for letting me be your cum-dump. It's all I'm good for! Please fuck me until you cum!"  
  
Maki suddenly pulled out, Nico crying out as her needy pussy demanded to be filled once again.  
  
Maki pushed Nico over, putting one heeled foot on her small ass.  
  
"I want more," she growled. " Now get up on the bed, ass up."  
  
Nico scrambled to get up, jumping on the bed, face down and ass up, hoping to be filled once more.  
  
Secco.d that felt like hours passed, and Nico lifted her head up, looking for to see what Maki was doing.  
  
Maki was bent over, pulling the last item out of her small bag: a large red ball gag. Maki turned toward to bed, glaring once she saw Nico looking at her. Maki stormed over to Nico, fear in the slave's eyes.  
  
"You fucking bitch!" Maki roared.  
  
"I-I'm sorry master!" Nico stammered, plunging her face into the covers of her bed.  
  
A sharp crack was delivered to her dripping pussy, causing Nico to scream in agony. She crumpled to the bed, writhing in pain. Maki yanked her hair, dragging Nico head upwards. She stuffed the ball gag into the screaming girl's mouth, quickly fastening it into place. Tears ran down Nico's cheeks, and Maki paused, in case Nico signaled that she wanted to stop. After a couple of seconds, Maki continued.  
  
"Now," she growled into Nico's ear, biting it roughly. "Head down, ass up."  
  
Nico quickly complied, her ruffled skirt perfectly framing her red ass.  
  
"I was going to use lube, but I don't think you deserve it anymore," Maki coldly sneered.  
  
Nico felt the butt plug being roughly torn out of her tight ass, casing her to whine. Both holes were now empty, and wished they weren't.  
  
Maki's cock played around Nico's ass, slapping against her fleshy cheeks and tracing the crimson arrows that pointed to her ass hole.  
  
"This might hurt, but the way," Maki commented. "Not that I really care though."  
  
Her cock was plunged into Nico's dry asshole, causing her to scream into her gag, tears gushing down her face. No matter how painful it felt, it was ten times more pleasurable.  
  
Maki roughly thrusted into Nico's ass, slapping her jiggling rear.  
  
"I'm going to fuck your tight fucking asshole until I cum in your worthless fucking shithole," Maki grunted. She paused, spitting on her cock that was partially pulled out, continuing to thrust hardly. Her hand shot out, grabbing Nico's pigtails and wrenching them back, causing Nico's body to arch back.  
  
Nico cried out, her ball gag making her jaw ache.  
  
"Thank fuck I can't hear your worthless fucking voice," Maki grunted. "If you cum before I do, I'll fucking rape your ass harder."  
  
Nico felt pressure building up in her dripping cunt, but refused to give into her desire to cum.  
  
Maki cock throbbed, and she pulled out of Nico's ass.  
  
"Get on the floor," Maki demanded, stroking her cock.  
  
Nico quickly stumbled onto the floor, resting on her knees, her hands desperately rubbing her needy cunt as she stuck her tongue out.  
  
Maki groaned, thick ropes of sticky cum bursting out of her throbbing cock. Cum rained down on Nico's face, covering her eyes and mouth.  
  
The taste of Maki's cum made her rub her pussy harder, screaming as she came.  
  
Maki plugged her mouth with her cock, thrusting gently and riding out her orgasm. Nico eagerly suckled on her cock, drinking her milk like a baby as she too rode out her bliss.  
  
Maki fell backwards, sinking I to their soft mattress. Nico quickly cleaned her face with the bedsheets, and jumped up beside her lover.  
  
"Holy shit, Nico," she breathed. "I think I nearly passed out."  
  
Nico wearilly chuckled, cuddling the redhead.  
  
"Thank you, Nico," Maki said, turning to meet the gaze of her girlfriend. "That was everything I wanted. Thanks for going through with it. I know you weren't exactly comfortable with it."

  
Nico's heart swelled as she saw the bliss on her lover's face. Gently, she caressed her partner's cheek.   
  
"Anything for you Maki," she smiled. "That was intense though"   
  
Maki chuckled and nodded. "Yeah," she smiled. "It's your turn for the next kink."   
  
Nico hummed to herself. "I say we leave it for a bit. As much as I like this stuff, there's nothing wrong with vanilla."   
  
Maki nodded, half asleep. "Vanilla it is," she mumbled.   
  
Nico smiled and curled up, cradled in the embrace of her loved one, feeling the dark waves of slumber gnawing at her consciousness.   
  
"I love you, Maki," she mewled.   
  
"Master," Maki corrected with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm.. not sure how I feel about this. Dunno if I'll do this again. Enjoy I guess!
> 
> This was fun to write, but it'll probably be a while until I do another thing like this, unless this gets a good enough reception. I should have Eli/Nozomi fic out soon, so please look out for that! Hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Love you guys!  
> -RR<3


End file.
